


Midnight Snack

by broody_ish



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris and Joana do the dirty, F/F, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, THE SHOWER SCENE IS HERE BITCHES, as little as it is, but there's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_ish/pseuds/broody_ish
Summary: “What are we?”“Humans, I hope. Would be thrilled even if you were to tell me you're an alien.”“You know what I mean, you idiot.”





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is... What you all have been asking for... The one and only... SHOWER SCENE!

“What are we?”

“Humans, I hope. Would be thrilled even if you were to tell me you're an alien.”

“You know what I mean, you idiot.”

Cris was laying on her bed, with her eyes closed, playing with Joana's hair on her lap. That thought had been crossing her mind since that afternoon. It was almost midnight now and she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she feared Joana would flee again. Okay, maybe a little. But for the first time in her life, she had someone close she would be proud to call her girlfriend.

“I think that what you need is a midnight snack! And then we can talk about... 'this'.” Joana got up and speeded towards the kitchen, needing a bit of alone-time to clear her head.  
She paced the room, trying to find the ingredients for some pancakes, while thinking about what she wanted to say to Cris. She wasn't an easy person and didn't want to burden Cris with that. Seeing her cry at her hands once was already enough. 

“What are you doing? You alright?”  
Cris found Joana standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a bag of flour in one hand and a spoon in the other. Her eyes were distant, lost in thoughts. She kissed her lightly on the lips, startling her a little. “You were on another planet. You sure you're not cheating on me with aliens?”

“I could never.” Joana smiled, caressing her cheek and leaning in. She whispered in her ear, her voice husky, “I'm not even sure you're human.” Joana laughed out loud, earning a slap from Cris – which sent the flour flying in the air. Not before coating Joana from head to toe. 

Covering her mouth with a hand, Cris tried not to laugh. “You know, you can't even see the difference that much.” She snorted and bent down from her laughter. 

Joana, on the other hand, was not as amused. Sneakily, she grabbed a handful of that same flour, reaching behind Cris' back and smearing her hair with it. The laughing stopped, a sigh taking its place. Before Joana could even think of ducking, an egg got smashed on her head. It had her closing her eyes, so she spoke to the wall in front of her, not realising Cris had moved from her spot.  
“Is this war?” Another egg hit her back. “Run while you still can!”

Cris sprinted out of the kitchen, tripping over the furniture and cursing out loud, but with a smile on her lips nonetheless. She could hear Joana trudge behind her, still partially blinded by the egg, ready to catch her with whatever thing she had in her hands. She dared to hope it wasn't an egg. When she felt the warm, slimy fluid under her tank top she shuddered.  
“You ass!”

Joana stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with disbelief.  
“I am the ass?! You started all of this!” She threw a handful of flour at Cris, cringing internally when it stuck to her egg-stained tank top. This was not going to end well. She heard Cris sigh, before taking off her tank top and waving in the air, as a white flag. She smiled and raised her hands in surrender, stepping closer to Cris. 

Smirking, Joana placed her hands on Cris' hips, “I would love to kiss you right now, but egg's not my favourite flavour. Why don't you go take a shower, while I clean up the kitchen?”

Cris hooked her fingers in Joana's belt loops, pulling her flush against her own body. She traced the line of her jawline with a hand. “I have a better suggestion,” She licked her lips, “Why don't we take it together?”

Joana nodded eagerly, picking Cris up and carrying her in her arms, trying to reach the bathroom in less than minute. Cris' soft giggles were what spurred her to not give up on her task and, as she stepped inside the spacious room, she breathed in relief.  
“I love your bra, you know?” Joana grazed her fingers along Cris' back and shoulders. “White looks good on you.”

Cheeks flushing, Cris turned slightly. “How can you tell if you can't even see properly!”  
She shook her head and discarded her dirty clothes and she watched Joana do the same. She took her hand and lead her inside the large shower, she turned the taps on, letting the warm water soak her hair. She stepped away, letting Joana have her share of water.

Taking a shower with someone else wasn't that beautiful. She watched as the make-up Joana wore, slowly came off, leaving black stains under her eyes. The water running through her hair took away the rich purple, which now pooled at their feet. Cris was sure she looked like a panda, with her puffy red cheeks and chipped lips.  
Taking a shower with someone else wasn't beautiful, no. what really mattered was sharing that experience with someone she really cared about.

“Hey, what's got you teary eyed?”  
Joana had taken the layer of flour off her skin and the egg off her face, smudging what little eye-liner was left. Even under the water, she noticed how red had become Cris' eyes and it unsettled her. She caressed her cheek, beckoning her to come closer, so she could hug her properly.

“Nothing, I just-” She tightened her hold, “I'm happy.”

Joana kissed her temple, smiling. “I'm happy, too.”  
Then, she prompted Cris to turn around, closing the tap in the meantime. She grabbed the shampoo, pouring some on her palm, rubbing it against her other hand before working it on Cris' hair. She started from the roots, massaging the scalp and the nape, smiling when she heard the content sigh that escaped Cris' lips. 

Joana rinsed her hair, rubbing down her shoulders. She kissed along the curve of her neck, her hands still moving on Cris' sides in a slow and relaxing motion. She felt Cris' head recline back on her shoulder, giving her plenty of space to keep up her ministrations. Getting bolder, she inched her hands to Cris' breasts, scraping the sides. “This okay?”

“More than... We are not doing it in my shower, though,” Cris whispered, although she didn't even make a move to actually leave that cosy place. Joana was kneading her breasts, bathing her neck with kisses and small bites, sending shivers down her spine. She brought one hand to the back of Joana's neck to keep her in place, as she started nibbling a particularly sensitive spot. She intertwined her other with Joana's on her breast, biting her lips to keep the moans from slipping out.

Joana caressed slightly Cris' stomach, feeling its contractions along her strangled breaths.  
“I told you,” She touched her wet folds, “I want to hear you.” Her words muffled by a sudden kiss. Cris had turned in her arms and was now kissing her with all her might. 

Cris grabbed Joana's wrist, bringing her hand back to her center, groaning and letting her head fall on Joana's chest. She had pushed her to the wall and she was basically using her hand to pleasure herself. Cris was rubbing on her clit when she found herself with her back on the cold tiles of the shower wall. She hissed and complained when Joana took her hand away.

“Cris, god, you don't know how much I like this, but look at me,” Joana forced out, taking every ounce of her willpower not to give in to Cris' pleading eyes. “I want to see you when you come for me.”

Cris moaned so loudly it echoed in the room. “Please, Jo, please-”  
She stopped speaking when Joana started rubbing rapidly on her clit, following a pattern of her own invention. She slowed down before picking up speed seconds later and it was driving her mad. “I want, mhmm... Want more, please. Please, Joana...” 

Her words, broken by her pleasure, were music for Joana's ears. She kissed Cris on her lips, following a trail to her collarbone, nipping and licking until a red mark appeared. Placing her hand on the wall to steady herself, she used the other one to circle Cris' entrance.  
“You okay?”

Cris nodded, almost unable to speak. The teasing, the anticipation... It all added up to her own arousal, which only spiked up when she saw Joana coat her fingers with her wetness and licking them clean. “Jo, I want- I need you.”

Joana didn't need to be told twice. She fit two fingers inside Cris, pushing slowly to let her adjust, as if the wetness she found there wasn't enough. Cris was hot and tight and pulsing, and Joana knew she was already on the edge. She twisted her fingers, rubbing on the rough patch she found.

“Joana, mhmm... Jo, God, Joana...”

Cris came with Joana's name on her lips, tremors shaking her body and goosebumps all over her skin. She laid against the wall, spent but happy. She felt Joana lean on her, kissing her soflty on her cheek. “You alright?”

“Mhmm, perfect.”

“Good. 'Cause I'm not done yet,” Joana smirked as she dropped on her knees, resting her hand on Cris' thighs. She nosed at her hipbone, leaving a few kisses and then trailing towards Cris's center. Joana licked through her folds focusing on her clit, not bothering to hold back her appreciation. She sucked on her clit, nibbling it, making Cris' legs buckle. 

Cris tried to find a hold of any kind, as the waves of pleasure kept going through her. It was almost too much, but soon enough she couldn't care less. She looked down and the sight all but sent her down a spiral. 

Joana stared back at Cris while still lapping through her folds, finally deciding to relieve Cris from the pent up arousal. She closed her lips on her throbbing clit and ravished it. As she was about to use her fingers, Cris opened her mouth in a silent scream, hitting the wall behind her with her head.

“God...”

“You can call me Joana,” Joana remarked, slowly bringing her down with soft strokes. She stood up, scrunching her nose at the tingling in her legs. Cris kissed her, languidly and resting her weight all over her.  
“Why don't we take this to bed?”

It was barely even morning, when Joana woke up. She found herself drawing patterns with her fingers on Cris' back. As she saw her stir, she draped one arm around her stomach, nuzzling against her neck and whispering in her ear.  
“I want to be your girlfriend.”


End file.
